A Certain Terrific League of Gentlefolk Trailers
by CkretAznMan
Summary: Trailers, that are based off of real trailers, for my main fiction title called A Certain Terrific League of Gentlefolk. Check it out.


A/N: Hello everyone. It's been a while. Mostly because I've been really busy with life lately, but don't think that A Certain Terrific League of Gentlefolk is dead. Even if you hoped so. I'm just taking some time to sort out my life. And since I feel really bad about doing that, I decided that I should at least do a trailer of my works to say that at least I'm doing something.

**

* * *

**

**Final Fantasy Versus XIII**

From the staff of Shakugan no Shana and A Certain Scientific Railgun.

A piano is playing slowly and somberly in the background, but there is nothing but darkness to be seen. The darkness fades out to a city metropolis under a night of the full moon.

_There is nothing either good or bad,_

_but thinking makes it so._

The city fades into the darkness, leaving only the quote to see.

_William Shakespeare_

The words also grow fainter into the background to show complete blackness.

The piano starts to play loudly, but still keeping the somber tone of the piece. A woman's voice starts to sing along with the piano and the darkness lightens to show a very peculiar ceiling. A single black pillar as it held the ceiling at the middle of the room, had lines separating from the top of the pillar, spreading like tentacles in different directions on the roof. A hole in the middle of the ceiling, shined with a bright light directly down at the pillar.

The camera slowly moves downwards as the room becomes definite in its features. Six, and probably more, other pillars at the side circle the middle while it reflected the light that came through the hole. Then a figure of a slouching man wearing black clothes is found sitting in front of the black pillar on a black chair. The male had his legs crossed, his right arm at his armrest and his left holding up his head with a fist.

_An isolated nation protected by an ancient board of directors._

_A modern civilization alive with_

_the Supernatural songs of powers and sorcery._

The picture of the cathedral disappears into the darkness, leaving the statement by itself. The statement fades away when the singer finishes her stanza.

The boy is seen again in the same position, but in a closer range. He wore tall boots, black gloves and a mid-sleeved open v-shirt that reached his chest. He had long, purple hair that reached his chest and his skin seemed pale under the white light. His eyes were closed, giving off the impression that he was sleeping. At a different angle, his face is even closer than before and he suddenly opened his violet eyes. The man moved his head up to the right position as he rose from his chair. He walked towards the screen, with each step making a ripple on the ground as if the floor was made with liquid water. The picture darkens as new words come into existence. The music became louder and an orchestra aided in the composition.

_A lone League fighting to forestall_

_the outer world from imposing heretic order._

_The struggle for the final Gemstone is_

_merely a prologue to the chronicles to a new era._

Unexpectedly, a lightning strike sounds and the words disappear to show a new scene. A woman's face of a tall statue is seen outside of a building, apparently lifting the structure. The camera leisurely moved downwards and the character from before was stepping out of the building. Bodies are seen on the steps to the entrance. The man looked through his surroundings as he walked, the camera switching to different angles on the process. The male stopped at the top step of the stairs as he stared at the army of business men carrying guns. The music became softer and slower.

The business men were conversing with each other as they began to notice the boy on the stairs. More and more soldiers notice him as they readied their guns. The long haired male started to walk down the stairs as all of the soldiers raised their guns directly at him.

The music woman, orchestra, and piano started again with a louder performance than before.

He didn't seem to flinch and kept walking towards the battalion. The soldiers cocked their guns and began firing at the defenseless person.

The rifles were apparently aimed completely off the mark since the bullets went too low and under their target. The shots gradually centered on the effeminate man, but he somehow defended himself from the oncoming fire without recoiling. The shots were being blocked by what seemed to be invisible weapons, which barely turned discernible when contacted hit, that were floating in the air around the male. This made a considerable amount of rubble fly around the place.

At the middle plate of the staircase, he stopped walking and flung his left hand to the side, revealing an arsenal of close quarter weapons floating in the air. Debris from the bullets started to fall to the background. His hand shifted as if to guide the weapons to constantly swing around him. The man quickly moved his left hand around his neck to grab a katana that swerved to his side and swung it in front of himself. The camera slowed down the swing to show the man's face. His right eye changed from violet to red. The music became softer at this point.

The screen shifted to a black background with a blue box shining at the left part of the screen. The title gleamed after the box with the first letter being contained in it. The piano played its final notes and ended the trailer.

**A Certain Terrific League of Gentlefolk**

**

* * *

**

A/N: OK. So if you're wondering what trailer I copied off of then use this url for youtube here to see some epic awesomeness. /watch?v=seq3wAf3MDo

So yeah, I'm not dead. We just both have to wait for the next chapter and stuff, and I guess we'll both be happy then. Or you know ... not.


End file.
